


Conselheiro Amoroso

by skywalkerway



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 (EXO), XiuHan - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerway/pseuds/skywalkerway
Summary: Kim Minseok está a beira de uma drástica mudança em sua vida. Está insatisfeito com tudo, e na sua cabeça ele precisa urgentemente mudar. Luhan conhece Minseok por acaso, e oferece seus serviços como conselheiro amoroso, para além de mudar a vida amorosa de Minseok, mudar sua vida por completo.
Relationships: XiuHan
Kudos: 4





	1. O cartão

Mexer no celular parecia a coisa mais divertida do mundo para Minseok, principalmente se estava sozinho em um café e as pessoas que passavam ficavam o encarando. Era dura a vida de uma pessoa acima do peso, e Minseok não aguentava mais aquele estilo de rotina, sempre fugindo das pessoas, sempre evitando ao máximo lugares movimentados, sempre se isolando. Solidão só o deixava pior, mas o que poderia fazer? Emagrecer! Claro. Mas faltava motivação. Que motivação um homem no auge dos seus vinte e quatro anos que nunca nem havia beijado ninguém na vida teria? Um homem que nunca teve amigos, um homem que sempre viveu nas sombras da escola se escondendo de todos para não sofrer mais bullying.

Pensando sobre isso agora, se dava conta do quão miserável toda a sua vida sempre foi. Perdera os pais muito cedo, fora criado pelos avós, ou melhor, pela avó, mas mesmo assim, sua vida não foi um mar de flores. Sempre segurando as pontas como dava, sempre procurando se segurar em qualquer motivo bobo para continuar vivendo. Se a depressão era ruim na adolescência, agora só parecia piorar.

Frequentava aquele café todas as manhãs, mas não era algo que fazia por que gostava, sua avó o obrigava a sair de casa ao menos uma vez para ver civilização. Minseok trabalhava em casa como corretor de livros, então não precisava sair com muita frequência, e nem queria. Estava bem no seu mundo onde seu computador, cama, geladeira e banheiro eram tudo. Ao menos tudo que ele achava que precisava. Mas naquele dia em específico... No dia em que amanheceu nevando, seu nariz resolvera o incomodar com uma rinite alérgica insuportável. Sua cara estava toda inchada e ele se esforçava ao máximo para se esconder atrás do cardápio. Mas o café estava tão cheio que era inevitável.

Viu o homem se aproximar falando ao telefone e se sentar a sua frente sem ao menos perguntar se podia. Achou aquilo desrespeitoso, mas Minseok era tímido demais para contestar alguma coisa. E o homem parecia tão distraído em sua chamada que possivelmente poderia nem tê-lo visto sentado ali.

_ “Impossível” _ – pensou Minseok olhando por cima do cardápio.  _ – “Ele teria percebido uma pessoa como eu sentado aqui. Só é mais um maluco que não dá a mínima para nada.” _

Respirou fundo e retirou o cardápio da sua frente, mas o rapaz não deu a mínima e bebericou seu café enquanto continuava concentrado na sua chamada.

**\- Já lhe disse Yixing, não é assim que as coisas funcionam com ele. Você precisa ser cuidadoso como se estivesse num campo minado. Você acabou de pisar numa mina, você sabia que ele era hetero e ficar se jogando assim de cara só vai piorar sua situação. –** Minseok fez uma careta ao ouvir aquilo, não queria ouvir aquele tipo de coisas logo pela manhã.  **– Podíamos nos encontrar daqui a pouco, tenho algumas lições pra ver se você não mete os pés pelas mãos de novo. Tá? Estou naquele café perto da sua casa mesmo. –** murmurou alguma coisa baixinha e desligou.

Sem querer, os olhos de Minseok se encontraram com os olhos do outro homem, e rapidamente, Minseok voltou a segurar o cardápio como se sua vida dependesse desse pequeno ato.

**\- Oh! –** o homem murmurou supreso.  **– Não vi que havia alguém sentado aqui. Me desculpe, mas agora já sentei mesmo. –** soltou um riso fraco dando mais um gole na sua bebida e fazendo Minseok desejar ardentemente ser um grão de areia para não se fazer notar.  **– Ah, entendi! Você é daqueles que não é de falar. Tudo bem, eu já trabalhei com pessoas assim.**

**\- Eu falo sim senhor. -** Minseok estufou o peito de coragem antes de falar. Sentia-se estranho por estar fazendo aquilo, respondendo uma pessoa. Um desconhecido. Mas ao mesmo tempo era um sentimento bom.

**\- Que bom. Ficar sem falar pode atrofiar as cordas vocais sabia? -** o homem sorriu vitorioso quando Minseok o respondeu com uma careta **. - Você está com problemas não é? Dá pra ver estampado na sua cara.**

**\- Problemas? Escuta aqui moço, nós não nos conhecemos, então faça me o favor de me poupar de toda essa conversa estranha. Eu nem devia estar o respondendo! Mas achei que estaria sendo grosseiro demais. Uma pessoa com falta de educação.**

**\- O que não deixa de ser o caso...**

**\- O que?**

**\- Deixa pra lá. Escuta. Meu nome é Luhan, sou um conselheiro amoroso. Não quer tentar melhorar sua vida? -** Minseok arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo. Agora a conversa de antes fazia todo sentido do mundo e mesmo assim, era desconfortável.

**\- Não preciso dessas coisas. -** respondeu amargamente.  **\- E se precisasse provavelmente não iria querer ajuda de uma pessoa que se senta em uma mesa ocupada sem nem ao menos perguntar se pode.**

**\- Uh, rancoroso. Isso precisa ser mudado também. Mas acho que vamos começar com o peso. As mulheres de hoje preferem músculos. Estilo Bi Rain sabe? Ele é muito popular entre as mulheres. Mas se você preferir homens há também vários tipos para você se motivar. -** Luhan tagarelava distraidamente batendo os dedos sob a mesa de madeira, e aquilo estava causando grande angústia em Minseok.

**\- Escute aqui... Luhan. Eu não estou interessado. -** falou simplista mesmo que o outro não parecesse lhe dar muito ouvidos.  **\- Estou satisfeito com minha vida.**

**\- Aha! Ai está o problema. Olhe só para você e me diga por que está satisfeito? Sem querer ofender, mas eu no seu lugar não pararia de me exercitar até estar na forma de uma vareta. Ou quase. Você ainda tem jeito, só precisa vontade. –** Luhan debruçou-se sob a mesa parecendo mais interessado do que nunca naquilo. Se tinha algo que gostava era de desafios, sua vida era feita deles, e parecia que quanto mais difícil fosse, mais satisfatório seria depois. Era por isso que amava seu trabalho. Convivia com uma monte de babacas sem a menor auto estima, mas no final, ver todos eles felizes fazia seu dia melhor. Luhan não era uma pessoa ruim, apenas não sabia se expressar bem com suas palavras sempre parecendo que falava sem se importar com nada.

**\- Acho que já disse não, por favor, queira se retirar da minha mesa. –** Minseok pediu quase que em um sussurro a ultima parte.

**\- Ih, tudo bem. Mas olha, toma aqui um cartão. –** Luhan colocou um de seus cartões em cima da mesa e sorriu para o outro.  **– Se mudar de ideia me liga, eu atendo em casa também, e todos os dias da semana, menos nos feriados. Até mais Baozi.**

**\- Baozi?**

**\- É. Você parece um baozi. –** riu debochado e se levantou antes que o outro atirasse algo em sua cabeça.

Minseok sentiu o sangue ferver ao ouvir Luhan o chamar daquilo. Literalmente não gostava que lhe colocassem apelidos. Mas sua expressão mudou rapidamente ao olhar o cartão a sua frente. Era diferente de tudo que já havia visto, ele teria que abrir, mas e se sua curiosidade não fosse o suficiente? Não. Não queria dar o gostinho para Luhan daquilo, ele podia estar esperando em algum lugar, então, discretamente, Minseok colocou o cartão dentro do bolso e voltou a mexer no celular tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido minutos atrás.

…

Sehun viu a porta do quarto se abrir, mas não prestou muita atenção e voltou a fechar os olhos. Provavelmente deveria ser Luhan, os empregados abririam a porta para ele e não falariam nada por que o próprio Sehun pedira para não ser interrompido. Estava extremamente cansado depois de um dia de cirurgias no hospital e só queria saber da sua confortável cama. Claro que isso não ajudava nenhum pouco. Luhan sempre reclamava de estar sendo deixado de lado pelo namorado, mas o que Sehun podia fazer? Era seu trabalho afinal.

  
  


Sentiu o lugar ao seu lado na cama afundar e rapidamente um cheiro conhecido invadir suas narinas confortavelmente. Não se deu ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. Sentiu um par de braços o abraçar de forma torta, mas não se afastou, muito pelo contrário. Puxou-o para mais perto de si e deu-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

  
  


**\- Pensei que estava dormindo. -** o outro ao seu lado murmurou baixinho.

  
  


**\- Faltava pouco, Jongin-ah. -** respondeu sincero.  **\- Na verdade fingi que estava por que achei que fosse Luhan e não queria brigar, mas estou tão cansado.**

  
  


**\- Você... Não falou com ele. -** dessa vez Jogin falou em um sussurro. Estava naquele caso com Sehun a meses e o mais novo vivia falando que iria contar a Luhan e nunca verdadeiramente contava. Aquilo estava acabando com Jogin.  **\- Poxa Sehun, até quando vamos ficar nessa? Eu sempre tenho que andar nas sombras enquanto ele pode passar livremente com você nos braços. Sabe o quanto é difícil vir aqui todos os dias e torcer para que ele não apareça e estrague tudo?**

**\- Luhan é complicado. Ele foi muito bom pra mim, quero contar a verdade a ele, realmente quero, mas não quero o machucar dessa forma. Ele não tem culpa por ter me apaixonado por outra pessoa. –** Sehun afastou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos de Jogin e soltou um sorriso triste **. – Tenha só mais um pouco de paciência, Jongin-ah. Só isso que eu te peço. Conversarei com Luhan quando chegar a hora certa, acredite em mim.**

**\- Você sabe que eu sou paciente, Sehun. Mas paciência tem limites, apenas lembre-se disso. –** Jogin iria falar mais algo, mas o telefone de Sehun começou a vibrar dentro do bolso da camiseta, e o barulho do objeto vibrando contra o corpo do mais novo, aquilo Jogin podia ouvir.

**\- Alô. –** a voz rouca de Sehun foi de encontro ao pescoço do mais velho. Era como agridoce aquele cheiro contagiante. Jogin podia dormir ali mesmo só embalado pela voz do amante, mas não dormiu, por que a voz de Sehun lhe fez ouvir o nome de quem ele não queria ouvir.  **– Oi Luhan... Estou ocupado agora, posso te ligar mais tarde? –** fez-se silencio mais uma vez. Aquilo estava começando a irritar Jogin de verdade, era sempre assim. Quando estava com Sehun aquele maldito celular sempre tocava, e pior, sempre era Luhan. Parecia que ele sabia! Era como uma perseguição as escuras! Aquilo tinha que terminar.  **– Jantar? Desculpa, hoje não vai dar. Preciso descansar, estou exausto, fora que estou cheio de cirurgias. –** a conversa não durou mais depois disso e Jogin assistiu Sehun desligar o telefone em seguida.

Jogin revirou os olhos e se levantou da cama em seguida deixando Sehun com uma expressão confusa em seu rosto.

**\- O que foi?**

**\- Vou pra casa do Kyungsoo. Você precisa descansar e eu aqui não vou ajudar.**

**\- Quem é Kyungsoo?**

**\- Isso importa agora? –** perguntou quase unindo as sobrancelhas com a ruga que se formou no meio das mesmas.  **– É um amigo meu, você não o conhece e mesmo se conhecesse não mudaria nada. Eu não aguento mais com isso, Sehun. Quando resolver o que quer da vida me procure... Ou não né. –** soltou um riso fraco e irônico e saiu porta a fora antes que se arrependesse. Sehun tinha um longo trabalho pela frente agora. E definitivamente não conseguiria mais descansar.

  
  



	2. Um Amante

Minseok correu o mais rápido que pode. Sua respiração começava a falhar, mas ele não conseguia parar, não conseguia fazer sua mente parar de pensar naquilo, não conseguia dormir. Ele não dormiu depois de seu encontro com Luhan. Parecia besteira, mas não conseguia tirar suas palavras da cabeça. Quem Luhan pensava que era para lhe dizer que deveria emagrecer? Que deveria mudar? Não! Definitivamente, Minseok não gostava de mudanças, não gostava de pessoas mudando e principalmente não gostava de mudar. Mas não era o pior de tudo. Aquele nome... Baozi. Baozi não parava de ecoar na sua cabeça, aquilo o incomodava, apelidos de mal gosto o incomodavam. E Minseok mal conhecia Luhan, mas já não gostava daquela criatura debochada.

Caiu no chão exausto, o suor escorria pelo seu rosto, e ele sentia como se tivesse andando por mais de duas horas, quando tudo que tinha feito era correr por cinco minutos sem parar. Sentia o corpo todo formigar, e mal via o que estava a sua frente. Sua pressão baixou, parecia que não conseguiria levantar mais dali nunca. O que seria mais ridículo e constrangedor do que cair deitado no meio da rua? Apagar no meio da rua. E Minseok apagou.

Achava apenas que era um sonho, mas realmente havia apagado e foi socorrido por um homem que passava na rua. Seu anjo da guarda provavelmente. O homem passava tão distraidamente que nem perceberia Minseok desmaiado no chão. Mas percebeu. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo e checou sua pressão e respiração antes de mais nada. Deu alguma tapinhas no rosto infantil de Minseok e o assistiu voltar a seus sentidos lentamente.

**\- Está bem? -** o homem perguntou ajudando Minseok a se sentar no chão da calçada. **\- O senhor desmaiou.**

**\- Sou novo demais para ser um ahjusshi. -** Minseok reclamou meio grogue.

**\- Ok... Você não está nada bem. Devemos ir a um hospital? -** perguntou vendo pela primeira vez os olhos do outro o encararem.

Minseok ficou estático. Seja lá quem fosse aquele homem era de fato muito bonito. Parecia um anjo caído. Minseok podia jurar que estava delirando ouvir sinos se não fosse fantasioso demais. Era diferente de tudo o que havia visto, mas o problema é que Minseok nunca havia sentido atração por um homem antes. Conhecia um casal gay e não tinha nada contra. Na verdade não tinha certeza absoluta que era heterossexual por que nunca tinha experimentado nem beijar uma mulher quanto mais um homem. Não era tão assustador assim. Sempre teve a mente bem resolvida. Podia viver com aquilo.

**\- Quem é você? -** perguntou realmente curioso.

**\- Pode me chamar de Chen -** seu anjo da guarda atendia pelo nome de Chen. E aquela foi a última coisa que Minseok ouviu antes de apagar novamente.

.

.

.

Minseok nunca pensou que fosse passar por esse tipo de coisa na vida. Acordou num quarto de hospital, vendo um médico o examinar, e um estranho o observar. Espere. Aquele não era um completo estranho, mas sim seu anjo da guarda.

Chen. Jamais poderia esquecer esse nome. Chen estava ali com ele, poderia tê-lo deixado lá e ido embora, mas estava ali. E mesmo sem nenhuma expressão externa daquilo, Minseok estava feliz por dentro. Não que Chen fosse olhar para uma pessoa como ele, mas só aquela proximidade o deixava feliz.

**\- Oh, você acordou. Como se chama? -** o médico perguntou.

**\- Kim Minseok. -** respondeu em tom baixinho talvez com vergonha por causa da presença de Chen.

**\- Muito bem Minseok-ssi. Digamos que foi só um susto por que você levou seu corpo ao extremo, mas você precisa mudar. Seu corpo está pedindo por isso. Não pode viver o resto da vida assim, Minseok. Seu colesterol está alto e isso está afetando diretamente no seu dia a dia. Claro que precisa de exercícios, mas de forma moderada. E precisa de uma dieta balanceada também, é visto claramente que você não está se alimentando direito. –** Minseok corou dos pés a cabeça. Chen ainda estava ali, não queria que ele ouvisse aquelas coisas, era constrangedor. **– Vou assinar seus papeis e você pode ir embora, espere um pouco.**

Minseok encarou as próprias mãos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais excitante do mundo. Pode ver quando Chen se aproximou, mas continuou encarando os dedos inquietos.

**\- Minseok? Esse é seu nome? –** ele levantou o olhar e viu o outro esboçar o sorriso tão bonito que poderia fazer qualquer pessoa apaixonada desmaiar. No caso de Minseok, seu coração acelerou, por que era injusto que uma pessoa tão bonita assim aos seus olhos pudesse surgir em uma situação tão inoportuna como essa. Se pudesse escolher por um momento no tempo, com certeza não seria em um tempo em que estaria desmaiando no meio da rua. **– Espero que fique bem, Minseok-ssi. Tenho que ir agora, pode parecer ridículo, mas tenho uma reunião com um conselheiro amoroso. –** Chen riu despreocupadamente fazendo Minseok arregalar os olhos assustado... Podia ser? Não, não podia ser. **– Tome, esse é meu cartão, caso queira o telefone do conselheiro é só me ligar, não tenho o numero dele aqui infelizmente, esqueci o celular em casa. –** Minseok piscou algumas vezes e depois assistiu Chen sumir da sua vista.

Minseok precisava ligar para Luhan antes que enlouquecesse com aquilo.

.

.

.

Luhan encarava o homem a sua frente com seu típico sorriso debochado. Sua agenda estava apertada, e mesmo assim conseguiu um tempo para atender aquele homem que ainda por cima chegou atrasado. Luhan odiava atrasos, era sempre pontual com seus compromissos, e odiava mais ainda aquele tipo de pessoa que chegava com aquele espírito de superioridade achando que por que estava pagando pelo seu tempo podia o tratar do jeito que bem entendesse.

**\- Então... Como se chama mesmo? –** Luhan perguntou quebrando o silencio que fora formado desde que o outro sentou-se a mesa.

**\- Kim Jogin. -** falou simplista enquanto olhava para o café a sua frente.

Era difícil para Jogin demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento agradável por Luhan, principalmente depois que começou a se envolver seriamente com Sehun. No começo era só uma brincadeira dos dois. Sehun queria atenção e Jogin queria alguém que o divertisse. Era a combinação perfeita se não fosse pelo fato de que Sehun estava com Luhan a bastante tempo e não conseguia tomar coragem para terminar com o mesmo. Jogin não queria fazer isso, mas Kyungsoo falou que era apenas um pontapé inicial para que Sehun falasse de uma vez com Luhan.

**\- Eu te procurei por causa do meu namorado. -** Luhan arqueou uma das sobrancelhas se demonstrando surpreso. Sempre atendia solteiros e solteiras e não alguém que já estivesse em um relacionamento. **\- Quero dizer... Eu sou o outro. Ele tem um namorado, mas diz que é comigo que quer ficar. Não tem coragem de terminar com ele.**

**\- Seu... Amante é bem volúvel. Nunca se pode ter duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo Jogin. Por mais que as duas partes concordem, mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém vai ser forçado a escolher um lado. E é nessas horas que descobrimos quais os reais sentimentos das pessoas. -** Jogin estava explodindo por dentro. Parecia que a cada palavra que Luhan dava lhe fazia querer vomitar. 

**\- Ele não quer machucar uma pessoa que lhe fez tão bem, mas ele não aguenta mais. O namorado dele não o da atenção, quando dá parece que vira um chiclete do mais pegajoso possível e o deixa ser ar. Ele quase não tem tempo por causa do trabalho e ainda isso. É sufocante.**

**\- Ele quase não tem tempo, mas tem um amante? -** Luhan estava achando aquela história muito esquisita. Ou melhor. Estava achando Jogin muito suspeito. Era de se estranhar toda aquela situação. 

**\- Não foi assim que as coisas começaram. Eu tinha levado um tiro de raspão no braço, sou policial. E eu fui ao hospital para cuidar disso. Foi quando encontrei ele da primeira vez. Ele cuidou de mim de uma forma que ninguém cuidou antes. Eu me apaixonei sem nem pensa no que estava fazendo e ele se apaixonou por mim também, tanto que foi ele que deu o primeiro passo. Ele sempre arrumava uma brecha para nos encontrarmos, mas o chiclete do namorado dele inventava de ficar carente quando nós queríamos ficar mais juntos. Então ele me prometeu que iria por um fim nisso e... Até agora nada.**

Luhan suspirou fundo. Não queria se meter naquela história, mas seria feio de sua parte negar o trabalho depois de ouvir tudo aquilo, e poderia se espalhar para seus clientes. Tudo que não queria era uma queda no auge dos seus negócios. Estava tudo indo bem na sua vida. Ao menos ele achava que tudo estava bom.

**\- Escute Jogin, eu sinceramente não acho isso certo. Estão fazendo uma pessoa de trouxa. Mas se você acha realmente que esse cara gosta de você, vamos em frente com isso. -** nem olhou para o outro. Limitava-se a olhar a xícara a sua frente. Havia algo em Jogin que deixava Luhan nervoso.

**\- Ele gosta de mim. -** Jogin respondeu confiante e aquilo fez Luhan soltar um suspiro derrotado. 

O celular de Luhan tocou e Jogin olhou curioso desejando ver o que aparecia no visor. Queria saber se era Sehun, queria poder contar a verdade toda ali sem medo. Queria tantas coisas que se o pobre Luhan soubesse estaria correndo nesse exato momento. 

**\- Alo?**

**\- Luhan, não é? Sou Kim Minseok. O baozi do café.**


	3. Pontas Soltas

Minseok havia se atrasado para acordar naquela manhã chuvosa. Havia passado mais uma noite acordado até tarde trabalhando, e seu corpo todo doía. A verdade é que nem se quer queria ter que se levantar, mas sua avó o forçou a sair nem que fosse para comprar um café e voltar pra casa, mas ele precisava tirar aquela bunda de cima da cadeira, por que aquilo estava virando uma rotina nada saudável para o mesmo.

Ouviu o barulho do sininho que estava preso da porta, no momento em que abriu a mesma. O lugar estava com o movimento matinal de sempre, tirando que agora pela hora, parecia um pouco mais vazio aos seus olhos, mas não sabia dizer se aquilo era real ou apenas seus olhos sonolentos o enganando.

Dirigiu-se ao caixa e pediu o de sempre. Esperou breves segundos e em seguida tinha o pedido nas mãos. Não queria ter que voltar para casa em baixo da chuva que agora se intensificava, então procurou uma mesa e se sentou ali mesmo. Bebericou a bebida quente assim que se acomodou, e sentiu o liquido o aquecer de forma confortável. Minseok adorava aquelas coisas pequenas e bobas. Adorava o barulho da chuva sob a janela. Adorava o cheiro de grama molhada. Adorava a forma como uma bebida quente descia em sua garganta quando estava com frio. Muitas vezes se agarrava a esses pequenos detalhes para continuar vivendo. Se era de um motivo que ele precisava, que fosse as poucas coisas que lhe arrancavam um sorriso sincero, como o que esboçava naquele exato momento.

Esfregou os olhos com as mãos tirando os resíduos depositados no mesmo e respirou fundo se ajeitando dentro do grosso casaco de lã creme que a avó havia feito para o mesmo. Jogou a franja que caia em seus olhos para o lado e ajeitou os óculos de grau que utilizava mais para leitura. Foi quando viu uma silhueta familiar passar a sua frente e se sentar a uma mesa próxima. Seu sorriso fraco e quase que imperceptível desmanchou no mesmo momento e sentiu como se tivesse acabado de receber um murro no nariz, por que a vontade de chorar era grande.

Viu a poucos passos dali, Chen sentado a mesa com outro rapaz, e sorria para o mesmo de forma apaixonada. Minseok não entendia por que se sentia assim, o porquê de sua vontade de chorar por estar revendo aquele homem que tão pouco conhecia, o porquê de seu coração está batendo tão desesperadamente que parecia mais que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco. Minseok não entendia. Seu rosto ardia para completar o conjunto de desgraças. Não devia ficar nesse estado por causa de uma pessoa que conhecia tão pouco e em tão pouco tempo, então por quê? Por quê?

**\- Baozi? –** sentiu sua linha de raciocínio ser cortada bruscamente por uma voz que ele jamais esqueceria.  **– O que você tem? Está chorando?**

**\- Luhan. –** murmurou em um tom baixinho que fez com que o outro automaticamente se convidasse mais uma vez a se sentar sem ser devidamente “convidado”.

**\- Estou trabalhando, preciso sentar aqui, é a melhor vista. Assim que terminar podemos conversar sobre o que você queria quando me ligou. –** em um movimento rápido, Luhan apontou para a mesa que Chen estava sentado com o outro rapaz e então Minseok entendeu tudo. Chen realmente estava falando daquele Luhan. Queria pensar que era apenas uma desculpa mal dada para que Minseok o procurasse novamente, mas Chen parecia ingênuo o suficiente para causar uma catástrofe em perceber.  **– Que expressão é essa? Vocês se conhecem?**

**\- Chen me ajudou um dia... –** preferiu não entrar em detalhes. Se sentia tão mal a ponto de querer ir até aquela mesa e arruinar tudo.

**\- Oh! Eu conheço esse olhar! Você está gostando dele! –** Luhan falou entusiasmado. Foi o momento que Minseok sentiu vontade de derrubar toda a sua bebida em cima do outro, se não fosse um desperdício. Por que Luhan conseguia ser escandaloso nos piores momentos, e quando terminou de falar aquilo, algumas pessoas lançaram olhares para os dois, incluindo o rapaz que estava sentado com Chen.  **– Ops, alto demais. –** Luhan confessou um pouco envergonhado.  **– Se você tivesse aceitado minha ajuda de primeira, seria você ali. –** não queria ser mal naquele momento, mas não achou que estava sendo. Para Luhan aquilo era um comentário normal, mas para Minseok era um comentário provocativo, e ele não levou aquilo bem.

**\- Foda-se, Luhan. Foda-se você e essa sua língua grande. Foda-se essa grande bosta. Foda-se tudo. Você acha que eu não tenho um pingo de amor próprio, mas eu tenho sabe? –** Minseok explodiu, mesmo se contendo para não falar nada alto demais e chamar atenção, ele precisava falar aquelas coisas.  **– Desde aquele dia você virou um calo na minha vida. Se metendo nos meus problemas sem ser chamado, querendo consertar as coisas que nem eu ouso em mexer na minha vida.**

**\- O que você quer que eu faça, Baozi? Estou tentando te ajudar. Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas eu sei que você precisa de ajuda. –** Luhan o interrompeu e não se arrependeu nenhum pouco por fazer aquilo.

**\- Pare de me chamar disso. Meu nome é Minseok. –** pediu.  **– Kim Minseok. Eu não quero sua ajuda, obrigado.**

**\- Não posso te ajudar com Chen. Seria antiético separa-lo de uma pessoa que eu o juntei. Mas eu posso te ajudar a conseguir fazer isso sozinho. Tudo bem que eu teria uma parcela de culpa nisso, mas indiretamente, então tudo bem. O que acha? –** Luhan era uma pessoa curiosa. Parecia não se importar em levar todos aqueles não. Era insistente, um chato nato, aos olhos de Minseok.

**\- Onde quer chegar?** – perguntou curioso. Minseok era curioso, aqueles rodeios todos na frase de Luhan só atiçavam mais ainda aquela curiosidade.

**\- Se você conseguir sair dessa mesmice, mudar, ganhar confiança, você vai conseguir ele sozinho. Chen é uma pessoa insegura, você consegue ser pior que ele. E covenhamos, Baozi, você precisa de fato de uma mudança nessa sua vida. Se conformar com o que tem está acabando com você. Eu olho para sua imagem e fico pensando como você tem coragem de sair assim todos os dias na rua. –** Minseok pensou em dar um tapa na cara de Luhan ali mesmo, mas não queria chamar atenção.

O pior disso tudo, é que dentro de si algo gritava insistentemente para que ele aceitasse a ajuda de Luhan. Algo dentro de si, sabia que tudo aquilo ouvido, era verdade, que de fato precisava mudar. Minseok se quer gostava de si próprio, na verdade nunca gostou, provavelmente aconteceu depois da morte de seus pais. Sua vida desandou por completo e junto com isso, toda a sua vontade de sair do fundo do poço também. Estava cômodo, por que ele mudaria? Por que precisava! Ele sabia que sim! Mas a ideia de concordar com Luhan o irritava extremamente.

Minseok não tinha problemas com gostar de homens. A verdade é que passara sua vida toda até aqui pensando no que gostaria de verdade. Já havia gostado tanto de meninas quanto de meninos, mas nada além do gostar, por que aquele sentimento nascia e morria dentro de si. Demorou entretanto para aceitar sua sexualidade, mas agora já lhe era algo normal. Havia perdido o total interesse em mulheres depois dos vinte, parecia que elas haviam pedido o brilho aos seus olhos.

**\- E como eu vou conseguir isso? –** Minseok perguntou.

**\- Primeiro vamos cuidar de sua aparência. Começando imediatamente, estou adquirindo um novo toc só de te olhar. –** Minseok bufou em resposta já se arrependendo por estar concordando com toda aquela loucura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo respirou fundo depois de passar muito tempo com sua visão fixa ao peito de Jongin que subia e descia lentamente denunciando que sua respiração era leve e tranquila. Passou a mão nos cabelos do mais novo e soltou um longo suspiro de desanimo. Kyungsoo gostava de Jongin, gostava do cheiro que ele tinha, gostava de seu sorriso, gostava da forma como ele dormia, gostava de seu bom humor matinal que chegava a ser irritante as vezes, e principalmente, gostava de forma como ele prendia seu olhar sob as coisas pequenas e bobas. Mas Kyungsoo também sabia que esse sentimento era unilateral. Jongin apenas o via como um hyung que podia correr quando as coisas estivessem o assustando. Jongin era uma criança crescida. Kyungsoo também gostava disso nele.

O sentimento era uma coisa mais complicada que podia imaginar. Jongin gostava de Sehun, Kyungsoo sabia daquilo, e fingia apoiar o mais novo para não ver seu semblante triste, o que já era difícil. Desde que Jongin começou a se envolver com Sehun sempre vivia triste pelos cantos, vivia sempre calado, sofrendo em silencio, mas Kyungsoo podia ouvir seus gritos internos, Kyungsoo podia ver tudo em Jongin como se fosse transparente, e isso era a pior parte da historia, por que Kyungsoo sabia que dessa forma Jongin nunca iria o corresponder, o mais novo apenas o via como um hyung que nunca teve, e provavelmente da forma que andavam as coisas essa posição não mudaria jamais. Era desanimador, gostar de alguém que você sabe que não vai gostar de você

Kyungsoo não se considerava uma pessoa boa. Vivia sempre sério na frente dos outros, e raramente ria. Levava uma vida simples e tranquila, não se importava muito com os outros. Era raramente abalado por alguma coisa, mas era em Jogin que via a luz no fim do túnel. O rapaz conseguia o fazer sorrir, conseguia fazer seu corpo se sentir aquecido com um simples toque inocente. Kyungsoo se sentia ridículo por pensar esse tipo de coisas enquanto via Jongin dormir, provavelmente sonhando com outro, mas seus sentimentos estavam descontrolados dentro dele.

Viu Jongin despertar lentamente e se ajeitou no sofá, afastando as mãos da cabeça do mesmo.

**\- Hyung... Dormi por muito tempo? –** Jongin perguntou com a voz rouca.

**\- Algumas horas, tudo bem, você estava cansado do trabalho. Passou a noite de novo fazendo ronda? –** Jongin assentiu com a cabeça sentando em uma posição confortável no sofá.  **– Devo fazer algo para você comer? Deve estar faminto, vou fritar frango.**

**\- Kyungsoo-hyung... Eu procurei o Luhan.**

**\- Você o que? –** Kyungsoo perguntou com a voz alterada pelo susto que havia tomado.  **– Jongin... Você está indo longe demais, você disse que ia deixar o Sehun resolver isso!**

**\- Mas ele não se mexe! Não quer machucar aquele cara de pastel e acaba sobrando pra mim! –** Jongin tentou se justificar.  **– Hyung... Me ajude, huh?**

**\- O que você quer agora, Jongin? –** o mais velho perguntou sem muito animo. A verdade é que aquilo estava indo realmente longe demais. Ele não queria se envolver e sempre acabava cedendo aos caprichos de Jongin por que não sabia dizer não ao mais novo.

**\- Talvez se o Sehun se sentisse ameaçado ele desse o pé na bunda do bundão logo. Me ajude Hyung, vamos fazer ciúmes nele. –** se Kyungsoo estivesse bebendo algo, com certeza cuspiria na hora.

Quantas coisas se passaram pela sua cabeça de uma vez só? Agora entendia o por que do termo turbilhão de sentimentos, por que era aquela mistura de vários sentimentos que sentia. Primeiro a vontade de concordar imediatamente, ora, era a oportunidade perfeita para tentar fazer Jongin gostar de si sem estar fazendo algo inconveniente, já que o próprio Jongin estava pedindo por aquilo. Depois lhe veio a culpa, já não estava gostando da ideia de Jongin ser o amante de alguém e agora ainda por cima aquela proposta sem pé nem cabeça lhe fazia, era tentador, de fato era, mas era errado.

**\- Jongin... Isso é ridículo, logo comigo. –** riu de nervoso. Suas maçãs do rosto queimavam, fora forçado a virar para o lado e olhar na direção dos próprios pés torcendo para que Jongin não tivesse percebido nada.

**\- O que tem, hyung? –** o mais novo perguntou dando praticamente uma volta para ficar de frente para Kyungsoo.  **– Você é meu melhor amigo... –** se Kyungsoo tivesse um pingo de auto estima sobrando com certeza tinha ido pelo espaço naquele exato momento.

**\- Não dá, Jongin. Você tem que parar com isso. Se quer ficar mesmo com o Sehun que tenha paciência. Eu não vou ajudar nas suas vontades infantis, você fez muito errado em ir atrás do Luhan. –** por um momento explodiu, não conseguia mais guardar aquilo dentro de si, mas foi o sangue fervendo que falou mais alto.  **– Sou seu amigo, não seu brinquedo.**

**\- Hyung... O que você tem? –** Jongin perguntou confuso, era a primeira vez que via Kyungsoo agir com ele daquela forma.

**\- Não sei, Jongin. O que eu tenho? Devia parar para se perguntar antes mesmo de me fazer uma pergunta dessas. –** Kyungsoo soou amargo e se arrependeu em seguida, mas não ousou voltar atrás. Havia chegado o momento que Jongin conseguira acionar seu modo explosivo, que ele fazia tanta questão de deixar congelado.  **– Eu sinceramente, Jongin. Quero esquecer que isso tudo está acontecendo, se quer falar disso vá falar com outra pessoa, mas não comigo. –** o mais novo arqueou as sobrancelhas visivelmente surpreso por aquela reação de seu hyung que fora sempre amável e atencioso com ele e seus casos mais complexos. – Agora faça-me o favor e sente essa bunda na cadeira e espere eu lhe fazer algo para comer. – Jongin iria falar algo, mas Kyungsoo rapidamente tratou de lhe cortar.  **– Em silencio se não quer perder minha amizade, Kim Jongin. Estou irritado com você, não quero ouvir sua voz, fui claro?**

Jongin fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e se sentou na cadeira que ficava de frente para o balcão da cozinha. Sua mente não conseguia processar o que havia feito de tão mal para que Kyungsoo agisse daquela forma, mas de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: era a primeira vez que seu hyung agia dessa forma a sua frente, e ele desejava que fosse a ultima por que era assustador demais vez Kyungsoo falando daquela forma com aquela expressão matadora em seus olhos de coruja. 


End file.
